


Morning Breakfast

by Roachbugg, TyJaxDrax



Series: OC Collabs [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf/Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: Erik: "Hey... rise and shine, asshat. Got a surprise for you,"Natan: "Why are you covered in cream, Erik? If you wanted me to lick you, all you had to do was slap your cock across my cheek a couple times."





	Morning Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Erik Gibbson = Reaper
> 
> Natan Casimir = Roach

 

**Natan Casimir                             Erik Gibbson**

Erik smirked hotly as he stood in front of the guys bed, completely bare of clothes, but with some frosting cream covering a few areas, nipples, the line between his developed abs and a line of cream straightly curving the erection straight to the head of his cock. He licked his lips, staring down at the guy that should've woken up by now and he just smirked wider. "Hey... rise and shine, asshat. Got a surprise for you,"

 

Natan grunted and rolled over on his back, blinking his eyes open lazily. His eyebrow raised as he eyed Erik's naked figure. "Why are you covered in cream, Erik? If you wanted me to lick you, all you had to do was slap your cock across my cheek a couple times."

 

"I wanted to change things up a bit. Make it a bit more interesting." He chuckled as he climbed up onto the bed to straddle him, pulling his hand from behind him to hold up the cream bottle that he'd used. "Just in case," he rolled his groin down against the man.

 

Natan groaned, his dick becoming rapidly interested. This was either going to be messy and ridiculous, or just hot and fun. Maybe both. Natan leaned up and licked the cream from one of Erik's nipples, swirling his tongue around the hard nub and scraping his teeth across it as he kissed slowly across Erik's chest. "Dork" he muttered as his lips passed over his ridiculous friends breast bone.

 

"Takes one to know one." He gestured to the ironman underwear still on the floor from the fun they'd had the night before. He bit at his lip, eyes half closing as he focused on the feeling, his body immediately seeming way more interested again, more so than just the thought he'd head when he first had the idea of using food for fun. Erik slipped a hand behind Natan's head, his fingers threading his hair as he continued to rock and roll his hips down against him.

 

Natan rolled his eyes and licked the cream from the other nipple, biting down on it this time. Not hard just enough to punish Erik's smart ass mouth. He had pretty effective ways of shutting Erik up, most of them involved using his dick

 

Erik gasped lightly, back flinching into an arch at the shock shooting through him. He was sensitive, obviously to biting there. He creased his brow, groaning behind closed lips. Erik panted softly through his nose and reached both hands up, gripping Natan's jawline to angle his head up. He leaned in and attached their lips roughly, immediately parting his to let him do whatever the fuck he wanted.

 

Natan laughed into the kiss before letting his tongue explore Erik's mouth. He liked to have a naked and needy Erik in his lap. He liked having Erik naked and needy _beneath_ him better though. So he shifted his weight, lifting Erik up and laying him on his back. He pinned Erik's arms above his head and began kissing down his torso. He licked the cream from the valley between Erik's abs, pausing to nip and bite and the toned muscles there. He made a point of not going for his cock, however. Afterall, he had to save something for _dessert_.

 

He bit hard at his lip, his head dropping back against the bed with a moan behind his lips. "Aahh" He tried arching into him, tried squirming and struggling. Manhandling and being pinned and held down were definitely kinks of his and Natan knew it. Hell, he figured it out by accident. Sort of... Erik let out a break at the feel of his lips on him, his tongue picking up the cream and leaving thin, white specks of foam here and there. His dick was craving an orgasm so bad that he was standing up straight, so close to brushing the tip up into his skin. He was even leaking a little.

 

Natan kissed his way back up Erik's lean torso and kissing him hard and passionately again. Natan released Erik's wrists. "Keep your arms there." Natan growled, flashing his golden werewolf eyes at him. He reached into the drawer beside the bed and sat the lube beside Erik's hip. Natan cupped Erik's throat with his hand, not choking him, but applying just a bit of pressure to his carotid artery and his jugular enough to make him light headed. Then with practiced ease, he took Erik's hard leaking cock into his mouth, moaning at the taste of the cream mixing with precum.

 

He immediately released a cracking, short whine at the wet, hot heat engulfing him and he tried so hard not to lift his hips of buck up into him. He fucking loved that mouth around him. His eyes closed tightly and he reached higher to grip at the bedposts, knuckles turning white and he spread his legs just a bit further. The damn dominance! The freaking hold he had on him. How the hell did he manage to bag a guy like this. He was a lucky bitch, he knew that much. Erik swallowed hard around the hand, the small of his back bending just enough up for him to feel more and he swore he felt teeth there. Not blunt ones.

 

Natan had to force his teeth to behave. Erik really tested his control. The little fucker was _that_ sexy. He pulled off Erik's cock with a wet pop before grabbing the human by the waist and rolling him over on his stomach. Natan spread Erik's ass cheeks open roughly, exposing his tight entrance. He buried his face there, lapping hungrily at the tight hole, his free hand pinning Erik to the mattress by the back of the neck.

 

"Jesus fuckin-" He cut himself off with a gasp, burying his face further into the mattress with a loud, muffled groan. He was almost sobbing at the intense heat boiling in him. The tongue lapping at him and practically eating at him. He clawed at the bed, gripping at the sheets while squirming heavily and harshly, arching and trying to press back. He could feel the warmth and heat biting at him, making him light headed.

 

Natan pulled away and grabbed the lube, slathering some on his cock and onto Erik's hole. He was prepped pretty well from Natan's oral ministrations and still pretty open from the previous night. So without preamble, Natan entered Erik in one smooth slide, until his hips were flush with Erik's ass. Natan loved how tight Erik felt around his throbbing erection. He wasn't huge, like some of the men he knew Erik had been with, but Natan knew how to use his slightly above average cock to play Erik like a fiddle. He grabbed Erik and pulled him up, so he was flush with his torso, resuming his hold of Erik's throat. Now with Erik right where he wanted him, entirely filled and surrounded by his body, Natan drove upward into Erik like piston, growling possessively against his neck, his teeth and tongue leaving marks along the cords of his neck muscles

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck-," he groaned, whining and arching back and forth. It felt so good, too good. He was already feeling the heat circling and boiling inside and it was almost agony that he couldn't blow yet. He wanted it, needed it so bad. He'd remembered Natan teasing and joking about it, but the fucking thought of it actually happening. He wanted to wait until he knotted, until he grew inside him and locked them together. He understood what it meant, and he figured he was ready for it. He gasped and reached a hand up to grip at the hand around his neck, encouraging him as he gasped harsh. He pushed back hard on the guy, pressing himself hard down against him that he was way past hitting his prostate, deep inside, but he was still harshly rubbing up against it. His body was shaking and his insides were so damn hot. The blunt of Natan's dick was hitting him hard.

 

Natan felt his knot starting to grow.He hadn't been this turned on in... well, ever. He wanted to knot Erik, to claim him for himself. He was too amazing to let anyone else have him, even Natan didn't really deserve him. "Do you want my knot, Erik? Do you want to belong to me?" He was sure that's what he said, but he was growling a lot.

 

Erik gave a huff of relief at that, hearing it, but with a shitton of growling. But he'd heard it. He leaned back against him, or tried, what with the strong, unyielding grip on him all over. "Ye-yeah," he rolled his hips back as emphasis, since the way it came out was breathy. He really hoped that once he got it, he'd be the 'who d'you belong!' kind. That was one helluva wet dream.

 

That was all the encouragement he need. He fucked into Erik as hard as he could, until his Knot was swelling to the point it had firmly caught Erik's rim, with what to be honest was probably a sound more like a sob than a grow. He came, pumping copious amounts of his cum into his Erik. His Mate. His whole body was shaking from the force of his orgasm. He was glad the headboard was behind him as he sank back, holding Erik tight and still making small rotations of his hips so his cock was still brushing Erik's prostate.

 

"Fuuuuuuuuck" he whined, squirming and still circling his hips along with him. He huffed and panted hard, almost whimpering as he felt his heat shoot down, tightening his groin to a nearly painful extent with the knot inside him and he blew his load, gasping harshly with a sob. It was the beautiful, the shroud that washed over him. He closed his eyes and tried to stay still, not wanting to move and hurt either of them. He didn't know how sensitive the knot thing was.

 

As gently as he could, he eased them both down onto the bed, laying on their sides. Natan finally removed his hand from Erik's throat and entwined his fingers with Erik's, his free hand stroking along Erik's bare hip. Every time Erik moved a bit, Natan whimpered until he had Erik's hips pinned against his own. It didn't hurt, but the micro orgasm it triggered was just too much. "Mine" Natan grumbled happily, kissing along Erik's back between his shoulder blades.

 

Erik smiled, eyes closed with his bit between his teeth, not biting, just drawn between them. He loved the softer side, especially in a post-sex glow. He almost leaned back into the touch, he didn't want to move, firstly, from being a lazy bastard, and second, because of the not. He didn't want to do anything by shifting his hole and the knot together. They were stuck as it was. He wasn't going anywhere. He breathed easy, arching a tiny bit, unintentionally with the kissing and that one simple word. He decided to reciprocate. "Yeah, yours," he smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed the sex!!
> 
> Unf they are so fucking hot i can't even -  
> Roachbugg


End file.
